


Stressed

by bckeybarnes



Series: Requests [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Short One Shot, Stressed out reader, date, steve rogers is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bckeybarnes/pseuds/bckeybarnes
Summary: Request: Y/N has a very stressful, corporate job which often makes her feel like it’s not worth all the trouble. After a very bad day, her friend Steve is trying to make her feel better, but he doesn’t realize that he’s just adding to her stress since she has an insane crush on him and she’s trying to hide it.





	Stressed

Request: Y/N has a very stressful, corporate job which often makes her feel like it’s not worth all the trouble. After a very bad day, her friend Steve is trying to make her feel better, but he doesn’t realize that he’s just adding to her stress since she has an insane crush on him and she’s trying to hide it.

* * *

A soft groan left your lips as you ran your fingers through the greasy strands. Another groan left you, this time louder.

 _I haven’t washed my hair in about five days, going on six. Fuck, that’s so gross_. You thought as you pulled your hair back into a low ponytail. You went back to typing on your laptop used for work. A hand reached out for your water or coffee, by now you weren’t even sure.

That very hand also knocked your water or coffee over and when you realized your mistake, it had gotten all over the bottom of your laptop. A growl mixed with a groan left your lips as you stood up to prevent the drink from spilling onto your formal work clothes. You quickly grabbed some tissues and began to clean up the beverage from your desk and laptop.

“Hey, Y/N, just a heads up, we need that report on the stats for this month by tomorrow morning.” Your co-worker Jasmine said with a bright smile and you gave a sarcastically fake smile in return. Fortunately for you, Jasmine’s kind of an airhead so didn’t see your true feelings behind your smile.

“Thanks for letting me know, Jas. I’ll get that finished.” You grumbled and Jasmine walked away with a smile too bright for you.

 _Fuck, I wanna punch that fake-ass smile off her face_. You thought bitterly _. I mean, how is anyone that happy in this shit hole?_ You looked over at Jasmine’s form leaving your office hall to go visit with more employees. A smirk formed on your face as you watched her hug one of the male employees.  _Ha, I bet she’s opening her legs up for our boss too… Oh my fuck. What the hell am I thinking?! I love Jasmine!_

Tears welled up in your eyes as you sat back down in your chair. The stress of working thirteen hours a day was ruining your mental health. You’ve barely got any sleep in the last two weeks and it was starting to show.

Your eyes swept over your desk as you looked for your phone, then they landed on your large calendar, and written there was your best friend’s Steve’s messy handwriting.

## DINNER AND MOVIE AT MY PLACE :)

A groan let your lips as you hit the back of your head on the headrest of your chair.

“Fuck, I forgot about that.”

* * *

A loud voice and hands shake you out of your  _zone_ and you were quick to snap at the person responsible.

“I swear to sweet baby Jesus Christ if another person speaks to me again, I will rip out  _my own_  hair and  _force_  myself to eat it.” You growled and looked up at the person.

Steve.

Your eyes widened and your lips quivered slightly. “Steve, oh my god, I-I’m… I’m so sorry.” Steve gave you a gentle smile and got down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling you into his chest.

“No worries, Y/N. Come on, finish making that graph and let’s go home, okay?” He said into your ear and you nodded your bottom lip still trembling.

 _I can’t believe I just snapped at Steve. I… He’s my best friend, my crush…God, I sound like a fuckin’ middle schooler_. You thought and buried your face in Steve’s neck, breathing in his scent before pulling back, nodding.

“Okay.” You said softly and turned around to face your laptop again to finish the graph as Steve instructed.

Once you finished, you looked over at Steve who was sitting on the chair in front of your desk, his phone in his hand with a confused yet irritated look on his face. A huff let his lips and you let out a quiet giggle which caused Steve to look up at you. He realized he was caught and began blushing, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck.

“Ready?” He asked and you gave him a small nod. The two of you walked out of your company’s building and hopped onto his motorcycle. Steve then started the bike up and began to drive to his apartment.

Once the two of you arrived, you got off his bike and held your purse and helmet in your hands. You could feel your palms getting sweatier the more you thought about this hang-out night being a date. That made your face flush up. 

 _But it’s not a date._  You thought with a frown. 

Steve unlocked his apartment door and opened it for you like the gentleman he is.

“Ladies first,” He said with a smile and your blush turned even brighter. You walked inside and Steve shut the door behind himself, then he walked out in front of you and into the kitchen. “Want some water or, uhh, Root Beer? Oh! I have some Pepsi as well.” Steve smiled and went to look back at you but arms wrapping around his waist stopped him.

“Pepsi, please.” You whispered against his back and Steve placed his larger hand on top of your smaller one.

“Bad day?” He asked softly as he grabbed the soda from the shelve in the fridge before turning in your arms so he could look down at you. You nodded and sighed, laying your head above his heart. “Go take a shower and relax. You left some clothes here a while back and I washed them for you. I’ll get those out so you can get into something comfortable, okay?”

“Thanks, Stevie.” You muttered before letting out a soft huff and you pulled away from his warm chest. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do, doll. Go shower and I’ll order Papa Johns.” You nodded again and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom. You shut the door, leaving it unlocked so Steve could place your clothes on the toilet seat. You then got undressed and folded up your clothes before setting them on the sink. Next, you turned on the shower, letting it heat up before finally stepping in.

After standing there in the warm water, you began to wash your hair and body with Steve’s shampoo and body wash.

Your heart swelled with emotion as you realized you would smell like your crush.

 _God, how much younger can I sound?_  You thought then you let out a soft sob, your knees going out causing you to fall onto the ground. Your right hand shot up to cover your mouth as you cried into it, trying to be quiet so you wouldn’t cause any more worry for Steve. You leaned your back up against the cool tile wall and brought your knees up to your chest. A soft knock brought you out of your depressed state as you heard Steve’s voice come from outside of the door.

“Y/N? Doll, you okay in there?” He asked and you clenched your lips together to keep any sobs in your throat from escaping.

“Y-yeah… I’m okay, Steve.” You mumbled and Steve opened the door just a smidge.

“Don’t lie to me, sweetheart. I’m your best friend, you’re supposed to tell me these things.” He gave you a light scolding and you couldn’t keep your sob in.

“I’m so  _tired_ , Steve. I’m so tired of working, of fucking being annoyed by _every single thing_  a person does, of not getting enough sleep, of not eating enough. I don’t even know if all this  _bullshit_ is even worth the goddamn trouble!” You paused and then let out another sob. “But fuck, I’m just… So fucking tired. And… I feel horrible because some person out in the world has it worse than me.” You cried into your knees and gasped as Steve pulled the shower curtain to the side before stepping in to sit beside you. Your eyes went wide as you took in his naked body. Steve had  _no shame_  as he sat down next to you before pulling you into his arms.

“Y/N, yes there are other people out in the world who do have it worse than you but that  _doesn’t mean that your problems mean any less than theirs._  Your problems are  _hurting_   _you_  and it’s affecting your physical and mental health so much that you put work above eating and sleeping. You shouldn’t have to do that, baby.” He said and nuzzled his face into your hair as you cried silently. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around enough, but I’m here now and I won’t be leaving until you don’t want me. Even then I’ll still be here.” You looked over your shoulder and looked Steve in the eyes.

"How’d I get so lucky?” You whispered and Steve smiled before pressing a gentle kiss to your lips.

“I think I’m the lucky one.  _I got to fall in love with you_.” He said against your lips and your eyes widened once again.

“I-In lo-love? With m-me?” You asked while pointing to yourself and Steve nodded as he laughed.

“Yep, I got to fall for your overworked ass. Now, let me take care of you since you always seem to be taking care of someone else.” He said and pressed another gentle kiss to your lips and this time,  _you kissed him back._


End file.
